Nobody Has To Know
by Tricia Belle
Summary: Continues after "Fast Friends." Sonny accepts Chad's offer to hang out, but is hesitant to start a relationship with him. Her castmates doesn't want Sonny to talk to Chad, or let alone date him. Oneshot. Please R&R.


Hey! It's my first Sonny with a Chance fanfic. I personally love Sonny and Chad together. It's pretty obvious that they really like each other. I've been reading a lot of SWAC stories on here lately, so I decided to write one of my own. Hope you enjoy. And don't forget to read and review!

* * *

**Nobody Has To Know**

Chad followed me back to the studio. I wonder what he meant by asking to hang out with him. Like on a date or something? Did he really mean it? Or was he acting? Either way, I would've said yes; he noticed it, too, from my smile. But then again, if he was acting, I'd just embarrass myself.

"So, do you want to hang out some time?" He repeated his question.

I didn't respond. Or flash a smile.

"Just come tell me your decision tomorrow. Meet me in the caf or stage two," Chad placed a hand on my shoulder before going back to his own set.

"Sonny!" Tawni yelled, walking over to me. "What were you doing with that three-named freak?!" Should I tell her what Chad asked me?

"He asked me something," I replied, wiping the smile off my face. Tawni gave me a look that told me to continue. "Let's go to our dressing room, I'll tell you there." She nodded and led me there.

"So what did he say?" She questioned, sitting on the couch. I know she doesn't want me sitting there, so I sat on my chair at my vanity mirror.

"He asked me if I wanted to hang out with him some time," I shrugged, doodling on a piece of paper.

"And what did you say?"

"Nothing… Then he told me to tell him my answer tomorrow."

"Did you make up your mind yet?"

"No." One part of me likes him, and the other half doesn't. One part of Chad is obnoxious and mean, and the other half is sweet and caring. Oh, Chad Dylan Cooper, why did you have to talk in my life?

"Go for it if you want. We won't hate you. Well, actually, I already do, but not that much." Thanks, Tawni, those words are _so_ supportive. "Even though I hate… Chad… I think he's pretty cute. But he is not my type, which is why I hate him."

"Thanks?" I was confused when she said that sentence. "But I'm unsure about my response. Sometimes he acts like a jerk. And other times he acts kind. I'm confused. Chad must be a very good actor because I don't know how he really is."

"I don't know either," Tawni agreed. "I've known him for two years and I still don't know his true self." He must act like that as an acting exercise or something.

"If I do decide to go out with him, you won't tell the others, right? Oh, and definitely not Marshall." I was thinking of saying yes, as long as Chad doesn't act mean when I go tell him.

"Of course not!" She retorted. "As mean as I might be, I don't spread rumors or other people's secrets. That's probably something a lot of people don't know about me."

"Good," I took a sigh of relief. Our shows still have a rivalry after that peace picnic I invited them to. So how would it be if one person from both shows were dating? It'd be best if no one knows. If they knew, it would be a big commotion.

Zora called us to the set to film our most recent sketch. After we filmed, everyone got to go home. I sat on the couch watching TV. What a coincidence, Mackenzie Falls was on. I adore Chad's character.

"Sonny, dinner!" Mom called.

"Coming!" I replied, getting up from my position and headed to the dining room. I sat at my usual spot.

"Don't forget to do your homework after," She reminded me.

"Don't worry, Mom, I don't have any homework tonight," I informed her.

"Okay… Then just watch TV or something…" Her voice trailed off.

"I was going to do that anyway."

"So, anything interesting happen on set today?"

"Not really," I shoved a spoonful of lasagna in my mouth. "Just that I was trying to ruin Chad Dylan Cooper's interview."

"How come?"

"He ruined my interview yesterday." It was such a simple answer.

"You like each other, don't you?" Ugh! I hate talking about these kinds of things with my mom. She wants to know everything that's going on in my life. Creepy. But that's completely normal for any other mom. Why do they have to so protective like that? It's our own life to live. They have their own lives, too, y'know!

"I hate him," I lied. But it was half true. "Sometimes he acts like he likes me, and other times, it's like we're enemies."

"Are you sure you hate him?"

"Positive," I lied again. "I'm done eating. Do you want me to wash the dishes?"

"No, it's fine. I'll do it."

"Okay," I shrugged and headed to my room. I got a notepad and pen and sat at my desk. I needed to think of new sketches for the show. I'm not the only one; the others have to think of them, too. While I was brainstorming, I heard my laptop beep. I guess my mom must have used it and forgot to turn it off. I opened the laptop and noticed I was signed on IM automatically. Luckily, no one messaged me. Except for my best friend from Wisconsin, Lucy, who just messaged me now.

LucyBoo says: Sonny! You haven't returned my calls today. Don't tell me you're too famous to talk to me!

Too famous? As if. I don't even think of myself that way. I just think I'm an extremely lucky girl to be getting to do what I love. I started to type my response.

RandomSonny says: Sorry, Lucy! I've just been really busy today. And I'll never be too famous to be BFFs with you.

I waited a while for her reply.

LucyBoo says: Bummer. And good, we've been best friends for forever!

RandomSonny says: Yup. Did you see my first televised interview?

LucyBoo says: Yes! But why was Chad with you most of the time? I thought you hated each other?

RandomSonny says: He was there for trying to clear up his unwanted status as "jerk." Yes, we do hate each other.

LucyBoo says: Well, he gave _you_ a bad status now! Aren't you going to try to get him back?

RandomSonny says: Already did. Look out for a new interview with Chad about building houses for dogs. We just filmed it today.

LucyBoo says: Awesome. Can't wait for that! So, are you going to return my calls or not?

RandomSonny says: Um… I can't right now. I promise I'll call you tomorrow as soon as I get on set. Now I have to brainstorm for future sketches. Bye, love!

LucyBoo says: Okay. I'll be waiting. For both your call and for another brilliant sketch. Bye!

I logged off and started to write on my notepad. After I've written down a few more ideas, I decided to check my email. Nothing really interesting, just some forwarded chain mail and newsletters from sites I signed up on. There would probably be fan mail in my inbox, but the public don't know my email, otherwise, my inbox would be full and I'd be… "Exposed"? Hm, maybe I should start a new email just for fans. That'd be a great way to stay in touch with my peers. Besides, I don't think some of my fans are allowed to actually mail me. Plus, emailing is faster. I'll think about this.

After I checked my email and a couple of gossip sites, I turned off my laptop and got changed in my pajamas. It was almost nine, and I needed lots of rest. Nine might be early to some of you, but I wake up at six in the morning and I have to be on set by seven.

I shoved the notepad in my purse before going to sleep. Marshall would be asking what ideas we came up with the following day.

My alarm woke me up early at six a.m. Technically; it's not that early for me, since I wake up at the time for almost everyday—except for weekends and day offs.

I sluggishly got my butt out of bed and got dressed. I didn't really care what I wore; we were going to change anyway.

I headed downstairs to have some breakfast. I just ate a bowl of cereal, Mom hadn't cooked anything yet.

After I notified my mom I was leaving, Tawni's limo came to pick me up. She and I are getting close, it's just that she's mean, but other than that, I guess we're kind of friends.

"Sonny, any ideas for a new sketch?" Tawni questioned.

"A few," I smiled dreamily. She held out her hand, requesting my notes. I immediately placed it in her waiting hand. I day dreamed while she read my ideas.

"Sonny!" She snapped. I quickly got out of my daze and returned to reality. "These aren't ideas! These papers have Chad's full name written all over it!"

"Can I help it if I'm in love?"

"I guess not. So that's a yes to that date with him?"

I hesitated but nodded.

"Lucky for you, Marshall won't ask for your ideas today, you already pitched some in yesterday," Tawni informed me.

"That's true," I replied.

When we got on set, I dug out my phone and called Lucy as Tawni and I headed to the classroom. We had school for an hour, then rehearsals. Between breaks we had more learning time.

"Lucy! Glad I called?" I sat at my desk, waiting for the others and Ms. Bitterman.

"Yes, very," She said, her voice sounded tired.

"You tired?" I always have to state the obvious.

"Yes. I was up all night studying for a math test," Lucy replied.

"That sucks. Well you know if I was still there, I would fail anyway."

"That helps me how?"

"Just good luck."

"Thanks. I miss you. Wisconsin's not the same without you."

"I miss you, too! But this time, I'll visit Wisconsin. You already visited me here in California."

"Yay!" Her tired voice sounded excited. "Tell me when and I'll start planning what we'll do."

"Maybe in the summer. I haven't been told the vacation weeks yet," I explained.

"Good! We can go swimming!"

"Yes, definitely!" I was ecstatic that even if we're miles apart, Lucy and I can still be inseparable.

The school bell rang and Ms. Bitterman shot me a glare, I hadn't noticed her entrance. All I knew was that I had to get off the phone immediately.

"Uh, Lucy, I gotta go. School's in session," I informed her. "I might call at lunch. But I'm making no promises. Bye." I shoved my phone into my pocket. I didn't wait for Lucy to answer back because I've told her about Bitterman, so she wouldn't be mad I hung up on her.

"Sorry, Ms. Bitterman, please start your lesson," I tried to act nice, even though she doesn't.

"I appreciate your politeness, Ms. Monroe, now be quiet," She replied in an even tone. It's like she has no feelings at all.

After that horrid speech about the subject we forgot about, the cast and I rehearsed some sketches and filmed the ones we've been working on forever. Of course, we did this all in front of a live audience.

"Okay, that's lunch!" Marshall said before heading off to get some food.

The others and I headed for the caf. While they sat at our usual table, Tawni pulled me back and asked, "Have you talked to Chad yet?"

"No," I said flatly. "I'm going to talk to him right now." I was being very confident about this, too bad I'm not.

"Then go," Tawni noticed me still standing there.

"I need a push," I squeaked.

Tawni rolled her eyes and pushed me into Chad's direction; my heels dragging across the floor. She quickly walked to our table and wished me the best of luck.

"Sonny," A sudden smile appeared on his face. Do I brighten up his day? I doubt it.

"Hi, Chad," I greeted back, hoping he would catch on as to why I was there.

"Oh1" He noticed. He got up and pulled me aside. "So did you think about your decision yet?"

"Yes, I think I had enough time to think," I agreed.

"And?"

"My answer is no."

"Okay," His face fell. "That's cool; there are other girls I can hang out with anyway." As he began to walk away, I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Wait, I was kidding!" I told him. "Yes, Chad Dylan Cooper, I would like to hang out with you."

"Awesome. So would you consider it as a date?"

"Only if you do," I half-smiled. "When should we hang out or go on a date?"

"Either tonight or tomorrow night. Whenever you want."

"Tomorrow night would be best."

"Alright. See ya then."

I walked over to our table and sat down. I totally forgot to get some lunch. But I didn't really care; my sudden appetite went away.

"Aren't you going to get some lunch?" Zora noticed I had no food on my plate, or a plate at all for that matter.

"Not hungry," I smiled dreamily.

"Why are you smiling so big?" Nico asked.

"Yeah…" Grady agreed. "It's freaking me out."

"Can't a girl smile without having someone ask why? Tawni stated, shooting a stabbing glare at Grady.

"Okay!" He yelled aloud. "Just stop glaring at me like that. It's killing me!"

"That's the point," She answered, looking away. "If you were eating your lunch, and not looking at me—though I don't blame you—you wouldn't have that problem."

"Y'know what, G?" Nico said. "Just eat your lunch."

"Yes, Nico, I will."

After lunch, we had some more school. We had math—my least favorite subject. Math's confusing, with all the numbers and shapes. Then there are different types of math, Calculus, Algebra, Trigonometry, ect. When is the learning going to end? It's pure torture!

Finally, it's over. Back to memorizing my lines. I sat on my studio chair and looked over the script. Then Chad Dylan Cooper approaches unexpectedly in his Mackenzie Falls uniform.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Our date's not until tomorrow." I kind of whispered the second part; we don't want people to know what was going on between us. Luckily, the others were at the snack table.

"Just wandering around," His voice trailed off. "Portlyn and them are meditating. And I don't feel like doing that right now. I also don't want to go through my lines."

"Well, I do. The 'going through the lines' part, not 'meditating.'"

Nico and Grady caught my eye, and noticed Chad beside me. An unsatisfied look suddenly appeared on their faces. They headed our direction.

"Chad. Dylan. Pooper." Grady emphasized each word. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I visit my good friend from Chuckle City?" Chad defended himself.

"Since when was Sonny Monroe your friend?"

"When wasn't she my friend?" There was a short silence after Chad spoke. "Well, this is awkward. I'm just going to go."

Grady and Nico waited for Chad to leave before saying anything else.

"Sonny, you need to stop talking to him!" Nico advised.

"We don't want you dating him, either," Grady added.

"Dating?!" I asked in shock. "Why would you think that?"

"No reason," They replied in unison. "It's just that you talk to him an awful lot. It's very unhealthy to talk to him." You guys are getting ridiculous, _unhealthy_? Grow up!

"Does it hurt if Chad and I are just friends?" I wondered aloud. I'm still the new girl, so I don't know _all_ the rules yet.

"Yes it does!" Grady snapped.

"Rule number one: do not get involved with anyone from Mackenzie Falls," Nico reminded me. Of course I knew that rule; they never let me forget it.

"That's the most important rule of all," Grady agreed. "That's why it's number one."

"I think I already know that," I said.

"I don't think you do."

"This is ridiculous guys!" I know Chad could be a jerk. But he could be a real sweetheart, too!"

"Ew." Disgusted faces appeared on their faces. I gave them a confused look. "Excuse us for being guys and not liking this Chad you speak of."

I shook my head and got up; I headed to the snack table. I suddenly craved for some chocolate. Fortunately, there were tons of that on the table.

"Hungry much?" Tawni stated, gesturing the amount of chocolate I'm stuffing my face with.

"Mainly for chocolate," I shrugged.

"I can see that," She responded.

After work, Tawni decided to invite me over to her house. I've never been invited to her house before. Why would she invite me now?

"Why am I here?" I questioned, without being rude.

"Because I'm helping you pick out clothes, silly!"

This was going to be a long night.

The next day, Chad picked me up after work in his convertible.

"You look great, Sonny," He complimented my leggings and blouse that had Tawni's approval.

"Thanks," I smiled. "So do you."

"Of course I do. I always look this great." That's one of the things I dislike about him. I mean it's great that he's confident in himself, but that confidence can turn into bragging.

He started the car and drove down the road.

"Where are you taking me?" I have no idea where our date is taking place. The movies, maybe? Nah, that won't give us much time to talk.

"Just out to dinner at one of the finest restaurants I know," He stated, as we approached a red light. Okay, so I was wrong. Dinner's better than movies. At least an hour and a half of talking and eating. What could be better?

"You mean expensive?" I joked.

Our destination wasn't that far of a drive. Ten minutes, tops.

Once we got into the restaurant and got seated at our reserved seats under Chad's name, we continued to talk.

When we were ready to order, a waited came to serve us. I ordered pasta and mashed potatoes, while Chad ordered lobster. Isn't he tired of that by now?

While we waited for the food to arrive, Chad and I talked some more.

"Sonny, look," He began. "I know this date just started but I liked you from the moment we met." Cheesy, much? Why does that line sound so familiar?

I blushed a little. "So did I. But—"

He cut me off before I could finish. "Time for talking's over. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I don't know," I hesitated, getting a bit shaky in my seat. "'Cause of the rivalry between our two shows…"

"Come on, Sonny. Nobody has to know."

* * *

So you've got the "reading" thing done. The next step is review! Go ahead a leave this story a nice comment. Or bad. I don't mind. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right? Oh, and tell me, should I write more SWAC stories?

PS. Sorry if there's any mistakes. I was eager to get this up, so I didn't edit much.


End file.
